Three's a Crowd, Four's a Nuisance
by Kinsler5
Summary: When three friends end up falling for the same girl...
1. Soul

**Soul Eater**

_I just couldn't resist myself. I still have Untouchable to finish, but I just had to publish this today. It was already eating me away. I feel much more relaxed now. There are just so many things one can come up with. There's so many things one can do with the characters of Soul Eater._

_So, yeah. At this point, I have no idea where this story is going or how it's going to end or if she's even staying with Soul at all. I'm just going to play along with it for awhile and we'll see what comes up. This my second attempt at writing a story that is not an AU. So , I'll give you a fair warning now; the characters might (probably will be) OOC. Please, forgive me for that. I'll try my best!_

_Anyways, thanks for checking this story out! I hope you like it! There are still more chapters to come!_

* * *

**Three's a Crowd; Four's a Nuisance**

**Chapter 1 - Soul**

He looks at her, stares at her, admires her features in silence. Of course, she never notices him. She always goes about her business, never bothering to think that she's always secretly being watched by her weapon and by her currently best friend.

Her best friend. That's all he was to her. He wondered if she would ever be able to see him with different eyes. He wondered if she would ever think of him as something more than a friend. He had already gave in. He had already fallen for her charms. He had already admitted to himself that he liked in her. He liked her in the romantic sense. He wanted her and he wanted a deeper connection than meister and weapon.

How could he not fall for her? She was not only pretty, but she was also strong and had an amazing sense of confidence. Sure she was hot headed sometimes and she would Maka-chop him to no end, but that's what made her unique. Her personality made her special, made her stand out from all the other girls. Each time he thought this, Soul couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have someone cool like Maka as his partner.

Still, how dense was she? Didn't she notice how much he stared at her? Didn't she notice how protective and possessive he was of her? It annoyed him. It annoyed him that she couldn't acknowledge him the way he wanted her to. He wanted her to like him the way he liked her.

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about his feelings. No way. If he ever told Maka how he really felt for her, not only would he ruin his pride, but also his coolness. He was the popular Soul Eater Evans after all. He's the one that's suppose to have all the girls drooling and chasing after him.

He wasn't suppose to like his meister. He wasn't to suppose to be head over heels for her. How could he resist, though? He would see her everyday, from morning till night. They would go on every mission together, never parting from each other side. They defeated the Kishin together and she had found the way to make him a Death Scythe. Did it not seem that they were meant to be for each other?

He wasn't suppose to be feeling those mushy emotions that were starting to drive him crazy. Ever since he started looking at Maka in a different way, he just couldn't get her out of her mind. She invaded his thoughts, she invested his dreams, she conquered his heart. As uncool as it sounded, Soul couldn't help it. He couldn't help, but like his meister in such a special way. She was the first one to make him feel something like that. She was the first one that drove him insane. She was the first one to ever make such an impact on him.

So, what was he suppose to do now? Was he suppose to swallow his feelings and hope for the best? Was he suppose to wait for Maka to be the one to confess first? Yes. It was better that way. Things would get too awkward if he suddenly told her his feelings. It wasn't like him at all and then there was also the possibility that he could lose her friendship forever. Yes. It was better if he just quietly observed her, without making a move. They day will come when she ends up falling for him.

Sighing to himself, Soul turned off the television and leaned back on the sofa. He stared at the white ceiling, an image of Maka suddenly appearing in his mind. He quickly sat up, trying to regain his composure before Maka got out the shower. He couldn't let her know what he was feeling. He couldn't let her know that she was pulling him by the strings. There were some things that were better kept hidden.

Soul stood up from the sofa before stretching his arms in the air with a yawn. He walked over to a shelf where he looked at a picture of him and Maka. They were standing together, side by side. She was wearing a smile while she leaned herself on his shoulder. Never in the world would she have guessed that, in that moment, his heart was practically getting ready to burst. Whenever she was around him, Soul always grew anxious and nervous, something that he had never felt before. Of course, he tried not to show it and so far, he was doing a good job at not revealing himself.

"Hey, Soul?" Her sweet voice suddenly called out to him and he turned around to find her in some warm comfortable pajamas that outlined her innocence. She standing a few feet away from him, but Soul could smell her wonder strawberry scented shampoo that she had used for her hair. It filled the living room as well as his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Soul replied coolly, mentally slapping himself across the face for letting Maka find him so distracted. He stuck his hands in his pockets before slumping himself back on the sofa. He placed his hands behind his head, trying his best to relax. "There's nothing much to do."

"That's a lie." She told him, stepping closer to him and making him more aware of how pretty she was. She placed her hands on her hips as she gave him a small pout. "It's your turn today to cook dinner if you've forgotten. Stop being so lazy and get to the kitchen."

"Geez, Maka. Why? You know I can't cook, so why do make me?" Soul protested in vain because he knew he was eventually going to give in to her plead. He always did. For some reason, Soul always ended up doing whatever she told him to do. Indirectly, he always followed her lead. "It's so pointless."

"If you want to starve, then go ahead." Maka said to him, her beautiful green eyes looking intensely at him. He loved those green eyes. It was the first thing he ever noticed about her.

"Fine. Fine." Soul finally said, standing up right in front of her. He was too close. He was too close and he could feel his heart rapidly pounding beneath his chest. He could feel his hands quivering, his mouth going dry. Why did she make him react like this? Why did she always have to have this affect on him? "If you wanna eat crummy burnt food, then I'll cook. Still, I don't get why we don't just order something. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I've told you this a million times, Soul." She took another step closer to him and each second that went by, Soul had a tougher time trying to restrain himself. He didn't want to lose control of his body. He didn't want to do something rash, but having Maka so close gave him the urge to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her and see what her lips tasted like. "We don't have the budget for ordering or eating out everyday. When are you going to understand that?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes, trying so hard to not caress her cheeks with his fingers. He tried so hard to not get enchanted by her scent and her aura. Not knowing how long he could withstand the situation, Soul walked away from her and headed toward the kitchen. "So what do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know. Anything's fine with me, I guess." She followed him into the kitchen, which pissed him off to no end. Couldn't she tell that he was trying to get away from her? Couldn't she tell how much he liked her? Walking passed him, Maka opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of water. "I'm gonna be in my room. I have to study for that test."

"What the hell are you saying?" Soul asked her, giving her a grimace. Just for show, Soul grabbed Maka's apron that was laying on the counter and placed it on himself. It always brought him much joy to share something that belonged to her. "Isn't that test in like a week? Why are you studying for it now?"

"Well," Maka began, touching her hair that laid loose on her shoulders, still a little wet from her shower. Whether she had her hair tied up or whether she let it hang loose, Maka's cuteness never faded away. He hated himself for noticing something like that. "I want to get the best score again. If I want to beat Ox or Kid, I have to study hard. I'm not going to let them beat me."

That was another side of Maka that Soul liked a lot. He loved the way she always tried her best for everything. He loved the way she never gave up, her stubbornness and persistence surpassing everyone else She was special that way and that was the reason Soul wanted her all to himself. Of course, he would never say something like that out loud. He rather get swallowed by the Earth.

"I don't get you sometimes, Maka." He wasn't lying. He didn't understand her sometimes, but he figured it was okay. There differences bonded them together after all. "Why study so hard when you can just copy? It's a waste of time and energy if you ask me."

"I'm not like you. I want my grade to be legit." Maka stuck out her tongue before she closed the refrigerator. She gave him a glare since she obviously didn't approve of his cheating methods. "That's what got you trouble last time. I guess, you've forgotten, huh?"

She didn't get it. She would never get it. With his cold exterior, how was she ever suppose to tell that he liked her? How was she suppose to know that he had developed feelings for her? Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, Soul let out a long sigh before he got ready to make some rice, the only thing he could make properly.

"Hey, wait." Maka suddenly said, standing right in front of him. She was too close again. She was standing so close that if Soul bent down, their heads would end up bumping each other. "You have something in your hair. Let me take it off."

Why? Why was she making him go through something like that? It was torture enough to look at her everyday. There was no doubt that she was driving him mad and the worst part of the whole situation was that she was doing everything accidently. She had no idea what he was going through. She had no idea what he was feeling. Why couldn't she just back away for awhile before he loses his composure completely?

Without even thinking about, Soul gently pushed her away, taking a step back. He couldn't take it anymore. One second longer and he really would have grabbed her and kissed her. Soul grunted under his breath before he started shuffling his white hair with his hands, trying to take off whatever it was Maka was talking about. "Is it off?"

"Yeah." Maka nodded, a small smile forming on her face which completely blew him away. He couldn't let these small things get to him anymore, but how was he suppose to stop his emotions? He didn't know how to deal with them. Then, she placed her hand on his shoulder, her touch sending him to mere bliss. Just what the hell was wrong with him? "Well, call me when the food is done. It's nice of you to cook for a change. Believe it or not, I enjoy your cooking."

How was he suppose not feel anything after she compliments his nasty food? She was probably saying that to be nice, but Soul couldn't help feeling happy. A compliment from Maka meant the world to him. Her praises could probably give him adrenaline for days. "Thanks, I guess."

So, she left, leaving him there, standing alone in the kitchen. He stared at her and didn't take his eyes of her until she was long gone. Soul let out the millionth sigh before placing his hand over his face, trying to hide his frustration.

Soul didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to look at his pathetic face. Only he, out of the entire Shibusen, would dare like a girl like Maka. Most guys probably wouldn't look at her twice because of her lack of physical psychic and breasts.

He was probably the only exception since he saw her beautiful.

…


	2. Black Star

**Soul Eater**

_Well, here's chapter two. I'll be posting chapter three soon, so look out for it. Yesterday we got Soul, today we got Black*Star, can anyone guess who we get tomorrow? Yeah, that's pretty much how things are going to go. The chapters are pretty short, but maybe, as we get further along in the story, they'll get longer. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read the first chapter. I'm very thankful to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You all make me very happy and I hope we have a nice time together. Also, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

_P.s. Don't worry, Psyka. I'll update Untouchable either tomorrow or Saturday. I'm not sure yet. I'm just taking a break right now. :)_

* * *

**Three's a Crowd, Four's a Nuisance **

**Chapter 2 - Black*Star**

He got ready. He got ready to burst right in the classroom and make his grand entrance. Class had already started, but Black*Star, in particular, didn't care. He had to always make an impression. He had to always be the best in everything. He had to show everyone who the boss was. Snickering to himself, Black*Star planted his feet on the floor as he stared at the door before him.

This time he swore to himself that he would get her attention. This time he promised himself that he wouldn't stop his ruckus until she noticed him there. That's the what he always said, but every time, whether it was outside of the classroom or not, Black*Star just couldn't get her attention. Whenever he would try to talk to her, she would just sway him off and continue on reading her damn book.

Black*Star just didn't understand. How was it that a damn book was more important than him? It annoyed him to no end. No matter what he did or what he said, Black*Star just couldn't get the attention he wanted. He wanted to talk to her, have a conversation with her, but every time he approached her, his presence seemed to annoy her.

They weren't like that before. Back when the were just kids, they were always together. They would play together, walk together, do their work together; to sum it all up, they did everything together. Ever since they entered Shibusen, everything changed between them. They grew distance and Black*Star couldn't help but miss that old friend of his. He wished things could back to the way they used to. Of course, that would never happen since his ego always got in the way.

Then it didn't help much that he actually starting liking her more than a friend. Black*Star had no idea where that feeling started developing. He had no idea where the hell it had come from. All he knew was that he liked Maka Albarn and he was just going to go along with that feeling. Afterall, he always lived by the moment and did whatever he pleased.

He probably started liking her ever since they were little. He never realized it until now; now that he saw her getting a little too close to Soul. They seemed tight together and she had even turned him into a Death Scythe. That bond that Maka had with Soul used to belong to him. He used to be the one that was always by her side. Things were different now, but Black*Star was determined to regain his spot back in her heart. He was determined to make Maka like him the way he was starting to like her.

What did she have that other girls didn't have? He was going to surpass God one day, so that's why he deserved the best girl out there. There wasn't a doubt in Black*Star's mind that Maka Albarn was just perfect for him. She was pretty, strong, brave, courageous, and plain awesome. Of course, she would never be as awesome as him, but she was close enough. They were both strong and if they joined together, then they could probably rule the world.

Soul was no idiot. He won something more valuable than the lottery by choosing Maka as his partner. Still, Black*Star didn't bother to worry about him. Maka was not Soul's type of girl and even though they were pretty close, they were always arguing about everything. There was nothing deeper than friendship or so at least he hoped. Whatever the case was, Black*Star was going to make Maka like him and Soul would just have to accept their relationship. It was as simple as that.

Then again, how was he suppose to make Maka like him when he couldn't even get her attention? That's was part of the reason why he was loud and annoying because he wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to acknowledge his presence dreamingly. But, no. Whenever he tried to talk to her, showing off his awesomeness, the only thing he would receive was a big Maka-chop in the head. They were painful, but he figured that it was at least something.

Of course, being the star that he was, Black*Star wanted more. He wanted to be with her all time. He wanted to share his thoughts and his feelings seriously with her. He wanted to show her that she would never find a more amazing guy than him. He was one of kind and she was lucky that a guy like him was starting to fall for her.

With those thoughts on his mind, Black*Star laughed out loud to himself like if he was scheming something. His head was formulating a plan, a plan that would get him closer to the girl he liked. He wasn't going to let his nervousness or fear get in the way. He was the mighty Black*Star and he was about to show the world that he could everything he wanted, even the girl that made his heart pound like crazy.

Smirking to himself, Black*Star took in a deep breath as he stomped toward the door. Pushing the door open with the loudest bang, Black*Star jumped inside room, more excited than ever. "Hey, weaklings! I, the amazing Black*Star, have finally arrived! This place just isn't the same without an amazing star like me! Bow down with respect, little people! The man that defeated the Kishin has made his appearance! Ha! Ha!"

Black*Star quickly scanned the room, looking for her. He spotted Tsubaki, who was silently freaking out by herself. She had already told him a million times to not attract so much attention, but, of course, Black*Star didn't listen to her. He didn't need her advice. He saw Kid, shaking his head back and forth with his hand on his forehead, probably ashamed that he talked to him. Black*Star paid no attention to him either. He could care less what that OCD freak thought about him.

Then he saw her. She was sitting next to Soul, her hair tied in her usual pigtails. Like always, though, she had her nose stuck in a book, not bothering to even look at him. It was always the same. She never looked at him when he came and it almost seemed like she didn't care whether he was there or not. If they weren't childhood friends, would she even talk to him?

"Black*Star! Stop making a fuss! It's bad enough that you're already late for class!" Sid, who was substituting for Professor Stein, told him. He gave him an intense glare, which sent a cold chill down his spine. No matter what way he looked at it, Sid was dead, a zombie, and he always gave him the creeps. "Go to your seat before I knock you out."

"Fine! But don't you think I'm scared of you!" Black*Star exclaimed pointing his finger at him. He hated being looked down on. He hated when people ordered him around. Placing his hands in his pockets, Black*Star headed toward his seat in utter defeat since, once again, Maka hadn't even bothered to look at him. "Man, this sucks! Who wants to be in here anyways?!"

Black*Star wished he could just go sit with her, with Maka, but that would be too awkward for him to suddenly sit there. Letting out a quiet sigh, Black*Star plopped himself in his seat, next to Tsubaki, his pretty cool amazing weapon. She looked at him with worried eyes before placing her hand on his shoulder. If only Maka could do something like that to him. "Where were you, Black*Star? Why were you late this time?"

"No, reason. I was just picking on this guy that was trying to fight with me." Black*Star lied to her, but it was enough to convince her. He couldn't tell her the real reason. He was always late because he would stay in front of the mirror for hours, trying to look good for the girl he liked. He seemed so pathetic for doing something stupid like that. "That idiot! Did he actually think he could defeat me, the amazing Black*Star?! I already defeated the Kishin and now all I have to do is surpass God himself! I am invincible!"

"Sure, Black*Star." Tsubaki replied with a sweet smile before turning back to the board and Sid. "Whatever you say."

So the rest of the class period, Black*Star had to endure Sid's boring lesson about all the types of Kishins in the world. Of course, the entire time, Black*Star was zoned out, his mind being occupied by Maka. He would look at her constantly, watching the way he her hand would move swiftly as she took notes. She seemed so into the lesson. She seemed so focused and so interested. Black*Star wondered where she would get all her enthusiasm to learn from.

Being as distracted as he was, Black*Star tried his best to behave. He tried his best to keep calm and quiet. Maka seemed to be enjoying the lesson, so he didn't want to interrupt anymore. Letting out a long annoyed sigh, Black*Star began to doodle on his paper, drawing small little figures of Maka, writing her name in all sorts of fonts. By that point, Black*Star realized that there was no hope for him. He either made Maka his girlfriend or he died trying or somewhat to that effect.

It wasn't hard. He could easily just go up to Maka and ask her to be his girlfriend. That wasn't the problem. Black*Star wasn't afraid of that. Heck, he had already fantasized himself confessing his feelings to Maka. That was the easy part. The one thing that Black*Star feared and dreaded was rejection. He didn't want to be rejected. It would be his worst nightmare if she rejected him. That's why he had to make sure she liked him before he confessed. He to make sure she liked him back before he did anything.

Time passed a little more quickly than Black*Star thought and before he knew it, the bell had rung for dismissal or some of the sort. He quickly stood up, his eyes quickly following Maka. She was gathering her books before she started walking toward the door with Soul by her side. Without a second to spare, Black*Star followed her, leaving behind Tsubaki, who was calling out to him.

Black*Star rushed out the door and ran down the hallway until he caught up to them. He stood right in front of them, blocking their path and making them stop walking. Black*Star gave them a smile before giving Maka a quick peek. Up close, Maka was even prettier. "Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?! Don't you think today is a great day to play basketball?! I think it is! I'll be able to show you my amazing skills!"

"This bookworm doesn't want to do anything." Soul commented pointing at Maka with his thumb. He let out a sigh before putting his hands in his pockets. "She's so boring. She never wants to do anything."

"How do you want me to play basketball when I don't even know the rules? I can barely even dribble the ball." Maka furrowed her eyebrows at him as she rolled her hand in a small fist. Even though she was angry, she still looked cute, adorable almost. Soul was so lucky to have her as his partner and yet, he didn't treat her the way she deserved. "I'll just make whatever team I'm placed in loose."

"If you have a great star like me on your team, then there's no way we'll lose!" Black*Star got next to her, placing his arm around her neck, pulling her closer, her scent filling his nostrils. This was the way he wanted to be. He wished he could always hold her liked that forever. "What do you say, Maka? Let's play some basketball! You can be in my team! Together, we'll beat Soul and those other lame losers!"

"Stop being annoying, Black*Star." Soul told him, pushing him away, but for a brief moment, Black*Star saw anger flickering in his crimson eyes. Of course, Black*Star paid no attention to that. "There's no way you'll be able to change her mind. She's more stubborn than a mule."

"What did you say?!" Maka turned to look at him, threatening to Maka-chop him. Soul quickly apologized, taking a few steps back in fear. Maka calmed down before she turned to look at him, her green eyes piercing him deeply. "Maybe some other day, Black*Star. I'm going to go to the library right now."

"If you like," Black*Star began a little more quiet than before. He pretended to kick something on the floor as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I could go with you. I mean, I don't mind going to the library."

Maka smiled, but didn't say anything. She pressed her books tightly against her chest, his suggestion probably getting a little bit too awkward. "It's okay, Black*Star. I'm just going to go study. It'll probably just bore you." She smiled at him again, this time more sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Black*Star."

He watched her leave silently, not saying a single word. He was happy. He was happy that she had given him a smile. It was something small, but it was enough to fill him with satisfaction and content. With small steps, he would be able to make Maka like him and then he would be able to confess to her. He would be able to make her his girlfriend and they would be together forever.

It was a big dream, but he was the amazing Black*Star and he was bigger than life itself.

…


	3. Kid

**Soul Eater**

_Yay, I finally got a chance to update this story. I'm probably going to update one of other stories later on, but who knows. I've already been on the computer for too long, my mom is going to come after me in any minute. _

_Well, sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy chapter three of this crazy little story of mine! A thanks to all the readers and please excuse my grammatical errors!_

* * *

**Three's a Crowd, Four's a Nusiance**

**Chapter 3 - Kid**

She's perfectly symmetrical and it didn't matter from what angle he looked at her. From her hair to her clothing, Maka was always perfect and Kid couldn't help but notice. No girl had ever captivated him the way she had. There wasn't a girl in the entire Shibusen that could match her in her looks, smarts, and kindness. Also, she was probably one of few that had enough patience to deal with him.

So, Kid stood behind the bookshelf, pretending to read a book when in reality he was just looking at her. She was sitting down in a table as she flipped through the pages of a very thick looking book. Kid stared at her dreamingly without noticing that his jaw had slightly opened. The book in his hands fell, but he didn't seem to care

Maka was just so perfect and just looking at her made Kid feel much better. Her hair was always so evenly parted, each pigtail seeming to have the right about of hair. Her face was perfectly aligned, her eyes standing out the most. She was pretty small in figure, but everything was proportionally correct. Kid continued to look at her as he picked up the book from the floor. Kid had never met such a perfect girl until he came across Maka.

Kid was in love with perfection, so he thought that was the reason he was so attracted to Maka. He thought he would react the same way to anyone he saw with perfect symmetry, but he was wrong. He really did care about Maka, a lot more than he realized. Whenever they were in battle, he would catch himself glancing at her to make sure she was okay, to make sure she wasn't hurt and to make sure she was going to make it. He didn't like it one bit when her life was put in danger.

Then, he had trouble talking to her. Kid could feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he approached her. He would also catch himself thinking about her everywhere and all the time. That wasn't normal at all. She was suppose to be his friend. He didn't want to like her in a romantic sense because he didn't have a chance.

Anyone could tell that Maka liked Soul. He was smart enough to notice something like that. He wasn't going to ignore it. He didn't stand a chance with Soul around. Between him and Soul, it was obvious Maka was going to pick Soul. Then, to top things off, he was her weapon, her partner and yet, Soul didn't show a sign of liking Maka back. He always had his cool act on and he never showed his real feelings. Kid wondered what Soul really felt for his meister and there were times when he was tempted to ask him.

He was always making fun of her and calling her names and Kid didn't like that one bit. He had to always hold back his tongue so he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't any of his business, so he had no right to butt in. Either way, it annoyed him to see Soul treat Maka so coldly sometimes. Didn't he realize that he was one of the most luckiest guy in the world? Who wouldn't want to share lives with a perfect girl like her? If he was a weapon, he would have also chosen her as his meister.

How would it be like to live with her? Would she even want to be with a shinigami? He was an immortal after all, so how would things work out? That was the problem. Things would never work out and that was also part of the reason Kid kept his feelings hidden. There was no point in telling Maka he admired her. There was no point in starting something that wouldn't end well.

Letting out a sigh, Kid closed the book in his hands and placed it back in the shelf. He had done enough stalking for one day and if Maka caught him spying on her then she would definitely think he was some sort of creep. He was already known as an OCD freak and he definitely didn't want to be referred as a stalker too. Kid was about to leave when he suddenly found himself coming face to face with Liz and Patty.

"Hey, Kid." Liz greeted him, but she gave him a curious look. He tried not to act too surprised and he hoped he hadn't just been caught red handed. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you were going to talk to your dad? This doesn't look like your dad's room to me."

"Yes, Yes, I know. I was going to go, but I decided to come here first and get a book I've been meaning to check out. Yeah, that's it. I need to look for that book. Umm, where is it? It's probably around here somewhere." Kid laughed nervously as he skimmed his finger over the the rims of books. He wondered if Liz had notice him staring at Maka. He hoped not. She was already starting to suspect that there was something going on.

"Oh, look, Kid!" Patty suddenly said a little bit too loud for his own liking. She started giggling as she held a book in her hand. She placed it close to his face so he could see it. "Look, Kid! It's a book about giraffes and it has lots of pictures on it! Isn't this fun?! See! See!"

"Patty, must I remind you that we are in the library." Kid informed, snatching the book from her hand, but Patty snatched it right back and continued on giggling as she flipped through the pages excitedly. "Patty! You need to keep it down! We're in the library!"

"Can you check it out for me, Kid?!" She excitedly asked him, her eyes glowing intensely. She got closer to him, her face growing a bit serious. "Please, Kid! Please! Can you check it out for me?! Please, please, please!"

"Alright, alright! Just be quiet, Patty!" Kid tried to hush her as he looked around nervously. Patty, on the other hand, began to jump up and down, hugging the book tightly in her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you two that this is a library? You have to be keep quiet or else they'll hear us."

"They'll hear us? Don't you mean she'll hear us?" Liz asked him with a small smile on her face, her index finger pointing at Maka. "You were just looking at her a minute ago, weren't you?"

"What me?! No! You're wrong! I hadn't even noticed her there! Ha! Ha! Was Maka sitting there all along? I didn't notice her there. I told you already that I was looking for a book. Obviously. I wasn't staring at her. Why would I do something like that?" Kid replied nervously, but he could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. He picked a book randomly from the shelf and quickly scanned through the pages.

"So that's what you were doing!? You were spying on Maka! Weren't you?!" Liz squealed excitedly, but Kid quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Of course, he couldn't prevent Patty from laughing like crazy.

"I told you it's not like that!" Kid exclaimed even though he was having hard time keeping his voice down. He didn't want his secret crush to be revealed like that. It was better if no one ever found out. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was starting to have conflicted emotions toward Maka. "I wasn't staring at her. I already told you that I hadn't even noticed her. Well, anyways, I found the book I wanted, so we should get going. C'mon, girls. Let's go see my father now."

He grabbed both of their hands and hoped that they would follow him silently. Of course, they didn't. "Well, whatever the case is, let's go say hi to her. We haven't talked to her in a long time and I'm sure she'll be happy to see us! C'mon, Kid! Let's go say hi to Maka!"

"No, Liz! Patty! Stop!" Even though he protested, they began to drag his feet toward Maka. "I have something more important do! I have something important I need to talk to my father! Liz, Patty! Listen to me!"

"Oh, stop whining and be a man." Liz told him, giving him a glare and making him be quiet. "If you like her, how she ever going to like you back if you keep hiding? Seriously, Kid! You're a cool guy. You should have more confidence in yourself. Your dad can wait a bit longer. C'mon, let's go talk to Maka, okay?"

What was he going to say to her? He had absolutely nothing to talk about. This was the reason he liked to go to the library by himself. Every time he went anywhere with Liz and Patty, chaos would follow. Sometimes he felt like they knew how to read him easily. "Hey, Maka." Liz waved at her as they got closer and closer to her. By this point, they had let go of him and Kid suddenly felt the urge to run away. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Oh, hey guys." Maka greeted them with a smile. She closed her book and stood up in front of them. Kid could feel his legs quivering. A shinigami like him shouldn't be acting so childish. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really. We just came to get some books." Kid quickly replied without giving Liz a chance to speak. He didn't want her to embarrass him anymore. "What about you? Are you studying for the upcoming test?"

"Yeah, I was." Maka said as she looked the book in her hands. Then she looked up at him with a smile, almost making him melt. Why was she so cute? One look drove him crazy. "Maybe we could study together sometimes."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Kid replied to her as he scratched the back of his head. He could feel his face getting hot. Why was she so nice to him? Why was she so perfect? After his moment of joy, Kid suddenly realized that Maka was alone. Soul was nowhere in sight. He was about to ask her where he was when Liz beat him to it.

"Hey, Maka? Where's Soul? I don't see him around." Liz asked her, placing her hands over her brows as she scanned the library "Don't tell me he just left you here?"

"No, I told him he could go on home. He doesn't like coming here." Maka said as she shook her head, but her smile never vanished from her face. She grabbed a few more books from the table, pressing them against her chest. "Well, I should get going. It's my turn to make dinner today. I've already been here long enough."

"Kid, this is your chance." Liz whispered indirectly to him, nudging him on the elbow without Maka noticing. Kid gave her glare and hoped she would just let the topic go already. He hadn't said he liked Maka, so why did she keep pestering him? "Walk her home, Kid. I can bet you anything she won't refuse. You guys have too much in common, so she feels comfortable around you. Ask her if you can walk her home."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Maka said to them as she began to walk away, leaving behind a very puzzled Kid.

"Kid!" Liz said a bit louder, pushing him in the same direction Maka was walking. "Walk her home! How are you going to get her to like you if you won't talk to her? Talking about school doesn't count! You got to focus on the objective, Kid. What would you do without us?"

"What if I don't want to?" Kid replied raising his eyebrow at her. He crossed his hands while stomped his feet firm on the ground. "I didn't say I liked her. You just came up with that conclusion on your own. There's no way I'm asking her something like that."

Patty started laughing hysterically as she pointed at him with her index finger. "Ha! Ha! Kid doesn't even notice his own feelings! He likes Maka! He likes Maka! He likes Maka!"

"Be quiet, Patty!" Kid exclaimed, waving his hands back and forth. Why did they embarrass him like this? Why was this happening to him?! "I told you already! I don't like her! I never said that I did!"

"If you don't walk her home right now," Liz began while grabbing him tightly by the shoulders. "When we get home, I swear, I'm going to trash your room! Just you watch."

"No, Liz! Anything but that!" Kid pleaded. He turned around and practically begged her with his eyes to not do it. "You can't! You wouldn't! Would you?" When he saw her nod seriously, Kid looked at Maka who was checking out a book at the reception desk. He could still catch up to her. He still had enough time to accompany her. Would she want him to do something like that? "Fine! Fine! I'll go!"

Kid forced his legs to go toward Maka. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? She was his friend. He shouldn't be feeling nervous to talk to a friend, right? The closer he got to her, though, the louder his heart started pounding. His nerves were starting to betray him and he hoped he didn't make a fool of himself. Maka was about to head toward the door when he called her over. "Maka, wait!"

She quickly turned around, a surprised expression on her face. "Kid?" She said to him as he stood in front of her. He was starting to have trouble breathing, but he tried to keep calm. He could feel her green eyes staring at him. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"No, not really?" Kid wasn't sure what to say, so he gave Liz a quick peek for support. "You know I can walk you home if you like. It's not safe for a girl to walk out alone so late."

"It's not that late, but alright." Maka replied with a smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kid shook his head and he was so happy that he couldn't even talk. Instead, Kid gave her smile before they walked out of the library together. Looking down, Kid noticed her hand and he suddenly felt urge to grab it. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her soft hands. He wondered what it would be like to have a perfect girl like her all the time. He wondered what it would be like spend the rest of his immortal days with a girl like her.

For the moment, though, he was just glad to have friendship.

…


End file.
